Most motorized vehicles have head lamps which are used to emit light in a region adjacent to the vehicle so that the vehicle can be operated during non-daylight hours. However, different countries or regions have different requirements for the light emitted from the lamp assembly. This is especially true when different countries and regions require the vehicle to be operated on different sides of the road. There are regulations or requirements as to the amount of light that can be emitted from the different portions of the lamp assembly depending upon many factors, such as which side of the road the vehicle is operated on, so that the emitted light does not obstruct other drivers. Thus, the lamp assembly on a vehicle from one region typically does not comply with the lamp assembly requirements of another region.
Head lamp assemblies can include mechanical components which can be altered in order to alter the pattern of light emitted from the lamp assembly. However, these mechanical components must be aligned when the vehicle is manufactured, which increases the parts needed for the lamp assembly and thus increases the manufacturing time and cost. Additionally, the mechanical components must be mechanically altered when the vehicle moves into a different region.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a lamp assembly in which the light pattern emitted from the lamp assembly can be altered without requiring the movement of mechanical parts in order for the lamp assembly to comply with lamp assembly regulations and requirements of multiple regions.